Rei Sakuma
Rei Sakuma was a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and a participant of the Disneyland Killing Game of DV2. His proclaimed title is the Ultimate Vampire; however, he revealed to the class in Chapter 3 that his real title is the Ultimate Rocker. Background For the most part, Rei lived a fairly peaceful life at first. It wasn’t like some tragedy happened to change things, exactly. When Rei left home to study abroad for a while, he hadn’t expected his brother Ritsu to be facing a crisis, and he hadn’t expected to end up overseas longer than he’d initially planned. He’d gone abroad to spend some time at a prestigious performance school, ending up pulled into an awful situation where students were at each other’s throats and trying to tear each other down. By the time Rei was finally able to return home, his once lively and rough personality had shifted into something far more tired, and his beloved younger brother began to resent him. It didn’t exactly help matters when he took part in the formation of a band; one that gained a decent amount of popularity, even though it was only supposed to be a stint to make him feel alive and combat the dreary feelings he’d gained. It didn’t help that winded up spending more and more time away from home during that period. And then, he received the invitation to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. Rei didn’t want to reject it. Not an opportunity like this, a once-in-a-lifetime golden chance--but he knew Ritsu would be even more unhappy with him. The school wasn’t exactly a simple ride of the train away, it was a boarding school, his visits would be sparse. Not to mention the fact that it seems they’d taken interest in him involving his band, seeing enough talent within him to invite him for the role he played in it. But if he went--he would write to Ritsu, he’d send letters and pictures, it would be alright! ...That didn’t really smooth things over. Rei left for Hope’s Peak, with his brother still harboring such bitterness towards him. And yet, even though he was selected with the talent of the Ultimate Rocker, what he told people instead was that of the Ultimate Vampire. Himself, and his brother--both “vampires.” Perhaps it’s in his honor, or perhaps he feels a bit of sadness at his true title knowing that he’s resented for accepting it. But he kept his promise to write, and send pictures--it was rare for Ritsu to send anything back, but that’s alright. And then the island killing game was broadcasted for the world’s viewing pleasure. Students and teachers from Hope’s Peak, forced into such a horrific event. Shortly after that, Rei’s letters abruptly stopped. Pre-Vacation Initially upon beginning attendance at Hope's Peak, Rei didn't attend classes much, more often than not skipping to find quiet places to relax or to sleep in. Eventually, however, his interest piqued in the class, and he began attending more often, now showing up more often than not, especially after meeting and conversing with one classmate in particular. He decided it wouldn't hurt to attend more, and began to enjoy spending time around his classmates. Though, even then, Rei slept in class incredibly often. And when he wasn't sleeping, it was far from uncommon for him to be involved in stirring up trouble within the class. He's certainly visited the headmaster in detention more than a couple times. Despite this, he's reliable when needed, and joins in on group activities outside of class on a fairly regular basis. Rei likely spent time with most of his classmates often, but he spent a large amount of time either with Robin, Rocky, or both. Regardless, he was fond of his entire class, enjoying his time as a student of Class 69. Killing Game At the announcement that the killing game would begin, Rei was initially skeptical. He was reluctant to believe that to be the truth, and even when the first motive began he was still insistent that nobody would fall for it. When Rocky was found to be the first victim, Rei felt guilty, remembering that he'd told the other nothing would happen and that everything would be okay. Rei tried to keep the class' spirits lifted however he could think to during the next few chapters, even though there were a great number of times his own spirits were faltering. Chapter 3's motive frightened him, and he confided in Robin a great deal, practically glued to each other's shoulders during the chapter. At some point, he revealed to the class that his real title was actually Rocker, not wanting to potentially meet his end while having kept secrets from the class still. Rei's symptom was blurry eyesight; both a blessing and a curse for him in the end, leaving him feeling guilty that he couldn't say goodbye to Alyssa, but relieved that he didn't see the blood that would have caused him to pass out and activated the collar's effects. In Chapter 4, he was fairly unsettled, as he received two images for his motive; one being a picture of his younger brother Ritsu, which didn't surprise him, but the second contained an image of himself alongside three others, two of whom he didn't recognize, the third being Robin. Rei was confused as to how an image of the two of them could exist, especially alongside people neither of them recognized, but the two of them continued to stick together throughout the chapter as they had almost the entire game prior. Rei eventually meets his death at the hands of Cuphead, who had rigged a waterslide to fall apart with some force applied to it. Robin pushed Rei out of the way as the waterslide crumbled after he'd been pushed into it, hoping Rei would escape and live. Rei, however, was distressed, attempting to push the rubble away in a desperate attempt to reach Robin despite knowing he was already dead. Cuphead approaches him with the powerdrill he'd used to take apart some of the slide, and Rei is met with a painful death via a great number of puncture wounds from the drill across his chest and the side of his head. Trivia * Rei is skilled with a few instruments; the piano and violin being some, though there seems to be more he doesn't mention much. * According to him, the cake flavors he prefers are chocolate and mont blancs. * He has a coffin kept somewhere in the school for the purpose of daytime naps. He's more than likely scared multiple classmates and schoolmates this way. * His real title, Rocker, was given to him due to a stint he had as the leader of a rock band called DEADMANZ. While similar to Rocky's, Rei's is meant to be someone who "embodies the spirit of a rocker," which he most certainly did when he was a part of said band. * Despite claiming to be a vampire, Rei grows dizzy at the sight of blood, and large amounts of it make him faint (as seen in multiple chapters during body discovery). * The other two people seen in Rei's second CH4 photograph were his other best friend and his boyfriend. Gallery rei.png|ID Photo UltvampireWIP.png|Talent Image Firm_resolve.png|Post-CH1 PreDVrei_v2.jpg|preDV Yallfools.png|Rei, Robin and Rocky Category:Victims Category:DV2 Characters Category:DV2 Victims Category:Hopes Category:Despairing Vacation 2 (DV2) Category:Hope